


Untitled bit that may belong to something longer later

by StruggleMuggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Just a short that wouldn't be denied any longer and I needed to get down before I forgot it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StruggleMuggle/pseuds/StruggleMuggle
Summary: Not a happy ending.
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Untitled bit that may belong to something longer later

“You LEFT ME!” She screamed, tears of pain and fury made wet lines down her cheeks. Years of desperate longing, of pain to make LeStrange's torture seem like a tickle escaped through her eyes.

Harry snorted, his eyes ablaze from within. “I returned the favour.”

Her brows met. “What?”

“You chose _him_ , Hermione. What did I have to come back _to?_ Hm? I had _no Reason_. Of course I fucking left. What did you expect would happen? That I would just swallow my feelings and watch you two play house?” His face contorted halfway between pain and childlike vulnerability, but she saw oceans of betrayal in his eyes.

Hermione’s face went slack and she wrapped her arms around her middle. She’d known, even at the time she’d known. Even in the act of kissing him, she’d known it was wrong. She’d pushed through because it was what she’d decided logically - decided without any input from Harry. Then she’d been proven right a week later, and spent months afterward curled on her bed weeping for what she’d done. She knew he was right, and that she’d done it to herself. She hadn’t, however, realized that she’d done it to _him_ as well. Just hearing the pain, loss, and anger in his voice drove home how stupid she’d been all over again.

She had no right to be angry at him, and she knew it. That didn’t stop it, though. She was really angry at herself, and she knew that too, but there was too much. Too much hurt, too much loss, too much desperation to not boil out of her no matter how unjustified it was.

"So instead of just waiting a week for me to realize how stupid I'd been, you just left! You just turned your back on me! On Us!"

She knew it wasn't fair. She knew it was just her repressed emotions flooding out of her, but she couldn't stop it.

"There is no Us, Hermione. Us died the moment you chose _him_.” His voice was flat. Flat and dead, not even a ghost of anger to colour it. It froze her own anger and let sorrow bleed out around the edges.

“Harry, please -” She started to plead.

“I’m in love with you Hermione. I always have been. I always will be.” He interrupted her with every gift she had ever wanted. With the sun and the moon and the stars plucked and carefully placed in her hands.

“Come with me, Harry, please! Stay! Stay with me.” For a brief moment, she dared to hope that was what he wanted too, but his face darkened and turned to stone. Her precious gift withered and rotted while she saw his next words build inside him. His brows drew closer and anger resurfaced.

“No. You don’t get to treat me like a second stringer. I’m no emergency back-up. There are no do-overs. No second chances. You made your choice, Hermione. I hope you deal better than I do with what you forced us both to live with. I love you. Goodbye.” She could see the love in his eyes and knew that he loved her, even as her soul was cut open and left in the breeze to bleed out.

Harry vanished with nary a sound, evidence of how skilled he’d become at Apparation. She dropped to her knees and howled her pain until her voice could do no more, then she wept and wailed in silence.


End file.
